Broom Cupboard
by Boredandalone
Summary: Hermione and Pansy discussing how to get Ron and Draco to confess their feelings to each other. Implied Harmony and the prequel to TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL


So this is a prequel to TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL! I hope you like it :) feel free to review.

"I saw you with she-weasel earlier" Pansy spat, "Are you jealous?" Hermione asked, smiling slightly at the sentiment. "Of course not, what's to be jealous of? I just, I thought that I was your only girl-friend" she answered, not enjoying how amusing Hermione thought this was. "I'm looking for some more commitment Pansy, and you're not ready to give it me so yeh, sometimes I look else where." Hermione grinned and Pansy shook her head, "Hilarious, you truly are. And I'm NOT jealous. If anything, she should be jealous of me. I mean my hair, my sense of fashion, my-" Pansy began to smile, "If we could move away from your vainly favourite subject, of yourself, and back to what I came here to talk about before you vented your jealousy..." Hermione cut in, having heard enough of Pansy's vanity to last the month. It was November 1st... "Thank you. Now we have a problem, Draco and Ron"

Pansy groaned, "They're still in denial?" Hermione nodded. "YEP! Ron is certain Draco is just pretending to be nice to me to get in my pants, I said 'not MY pants' and he had NO idea what I was talking about" she giggled and Pansy shook her head incredulously, "How can he be so... Dumb or blind - which fits the situation better?" Pansy asked, "I was thinking more Naive..." Hermione answered. They had a strange kind of friendship, Hermione often mused, they would trade insults regularly, but there was no denying, that each of them held the other very deep in their heart. "But speaking of getting in your pants, I hear Theo is interested..." Pansy smirked, knowing the reaction before speaking the sentence. "Theodore Nott? Nott interested! Anyway, I can't be seen to be associated with those Slytherin type. It'll completely damage my reputation." Hermione smiled.

"Just admit that you have a thing for Harry and I'll stop badgering on, but girl, you need to get laid." Pansy smiled, it was a touchy subject, Harry, but Pansy had to do SOMETHING! "Not this again. For the love of Merlin, I do not have a thing for Harry. And EVEN if I did, he's with my girl-friend" Hermione shot back and Pansy's smile dropped, "I thought I was your only girl-friend" she smirked and Hermione shrugged, "Ginny doesn't tell me to admit my feelings to Harry" Pansy stood up and pointed at head-girl, "HA! You just admitted it, you are totally crushing on Harry!" Pansy shouted excitedly, as she jumped, "No I didn't, I was just, I quoted you. It was a direct quote and I totally don't and he's got a girlfriend!"Hermione sighed, admitting defeat. "Yeh, but you can totally take Ginny. I know a guy who can clean a mess well, if you get what I'm saying" Pansy smirked, "Yes I DO get what you're saying and NO, I don't want to kill Ginny, however, I would like his number because if Ron and Draco don't get this sorted, then I'm going to kill one of them! I swear it to Merlin himself"

"Ugh, can't we just lock them in a broom closet and leave them to it?" Pansy complained, "That maybe how you do it, but I'm not sure that's how Draco will want to go about it, from what he's told me, he really likes him... Though I doubt even Merlin knows why" Hermione answered, Pansy just smirked and raised an eyebrow, "See, I think I know a little more about Dray's preferences in a broom cupboard, speaking from his straight days" Hermione shook her head, "Okay, first off, will you stop referring to it as his 'straight days' second, you sound like you're bragging, and finally, I honestly don't want to hear about your adventures in broom closets, Merlin knows I've heard enough to last me a life time." Pansy smirked, she wasn't ashamed off what she was. No exactly proud, but not ashamed, everyone made mistakes did they not?

"How about Blaise?" She asked finally, "How could Blaise help with Draco and Ron?" Hermione asked confused, "No, I meant getting you laid." Pansy smirked, "For merlins sake Pansy, will you drop it, we have bigger problems, Like Ron and Draco." Hermione complained, wanting her love-life, or more, lack off, to be off the table. "I still say we shove them in a broom cupboard" Pansy grinned, "One of them will kill the over," Hermione sighed, "Hey, think about it, if one was dead we wouldn't be in this mess, also because we're friends of the victim, we'll get a day free of lessons!" Pansy smiled excitedly and Hermione shook her head, "But I like school... We could do it on a Saturday, You know a guy who can get it cleaned up after right?" Hermione suggested. She really is a bad influence on me. She smiled as they planned the murder of either Ron or Draco. They should probably tell Harry the plan...


End file.
